


The Insanity

by DarknessChains



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Anorexia, Arachnophobia, Asperger Syndrome, Bipolar Disorder, Depression, Doctor Leorio Paladiknight Done With This, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Hallucinations, M/M, Mood Swings, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Pills, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sadism, Schizophrenia, Suicidal Thoughts, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessChains/pseuds/DarknessChains
Summary: Gon is brought into this mental institution called, 'Hunter Health Association' because of his psychosis. He is not excited. However, when he meets a few people, he seems to be okay with his stay.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81





	1. Characters

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a professional of these kinds of things so please bare with me. <3

### Characters...

Gon: Schizophrenia

Killua: Depression

Kurapika: PTSD (post traumatic stress disorder) and Asperger's Syndrome

Leorio: A doctor at the mental institution

Hanzo: A doctor at the mental institution

Kuroro: Anorexia and Bipolar Disorder

Hisoka: Sexual Sadism Disorder

Tonpa: Narcissistic


	2. Meeting People

### Chapter 1: Meeting People

"Goodbye Gon... I love you.." Aunt Mito said as she hugged Gon tightly.

"I love you too Aunt Mito... Goodbye." Gon said hugging back. They both let go of the hug and Gon followed the nurse.

"Gon Freecs. You are here because you are schizophrenic." The nurse said. Gon nodded.

"I will take you to your room. It's almost lunch so you can stay in your room for around five minutes." The nurse explained. Gon nodded as he followed the nurse to his room.

"...Hello..." Gon said waving at someone.

"Hello." The boy said.

"It's nice to meet you. Want to become friends?" Gon asked. The boy nodded.

"I'm Gon." Gon said.

"I am Alex." The boy said.

_Five Minutes Later..._

**Okay Everybody. Please go to the cafeteria right now.**

Their was an announcement to go to the cafeteria for lunch. However, Gon doesn't know where the cafeteria is.

"Do you know where the cafeteria is?" Gon asked.

"Okay thank you. Let's go together." Gon said as he walked outside of his room and went right.

'Oh the cafeteria is right beside the rooms.' Gon thought. He got his food which is a jam sandwich with water and went to look for a seat. Alex got the same thing as Gon and was following him.

There is a group which seems to be gossiping, people walking around, people laughing insanely, a red haired man sitting with a few of his friends, a dark haired man eating a piece of bread with a blonde hair kid who seems to be looking down and a silver haired kid who bumped into a man.

"Apologize right now brat!" A man yelled gripping onto a silver hair kid's arm.

"You could of just move Tonpa." The silver hair kid said as he made the man let go and walked away to grab his food.

'Hm maybe I can sit with him. Something tells me he is nice.' Gon thought. The silver hair kid got his sandwich and water and went to an empty seat. Gon walked over with his lunch tray and sat in front of the silver haired kid.

"Hi." Gon said.

"Hello?" The silver haired kid questioned.

"I'm Gon Freecs. This is my friend Alex." Gon said.

"Hi Gon and... um... where is Alex?" The silver haired kid asked.

"Right beside me." Gon said.

"Oh um hi Alex..." The silver haired kid said.

"Hi." Alex said.

"What's your name?" Gon asked.

"I'm Killua." The silver haired kid said.

"Nice to meet you Killua!" Gon said.

"Nice to meet you too..." Killua said not knowing what to do.

###### 

"We made a new friend already Alex." Gon said happily.

"Move out of the way idiot!" A dark haired man yelled gripping onto a boy's shirt.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you!" A boy yelled.

"Hmph." The dark haired man said as he let go and continued walking towards a blonde haired kid.

'Oh no what is he going to do to him.' Gon thought.

"Sorry. I lost control again." The dark haired man said as he pat the blonde kid's head.

'Whew..' Gon was relieved. He wondered who they were.

"Gon. It's group therapy time. Please follow me." The nurse said. 

"What about Alex?" Gon asked. The nurse simply nodded as she started walking. Gon followed her to room 104. The nurse opened the door and brought Gon inside.

"Dr. Leorio. Gon Freecs will be a new member to the group." The nurse said.

"Alright well you're here early. Please take a seat." Dr. Leorio said. Gon nodded as he took a seat beside Alex which Alex was at the end.

"Thank you Dr. Leorio." The nurse said as she left the room.

"We will have to wait for the others Gon." Dr. Leorio said. The door then opened to reveal the silver haired kid known as Killua.

"Hey old man." Killua said as he decided go to sit beside Gon but before he could sit.

"May I sit here??" Killua asked. Gon nodded while smiling.

"I'm not old... I am only 20." Dr. Leorio said.

"How are you working here then?" Killua asked.

"I asked if they could do some training to me and they agreed." Dr. Leorio explained.

"Wow um... I don't know how that works but alright.." Killua said. Then the door opened to appear the dark haired man Gon saw at the hallways.

"Hello Kuroro. Please take a seat. Where is Kurapika?" Dr. Leorio asked.

"He will be here soon. He just had to go to the washroom and told me to go without him." Kuroro said as he took a seat at the other side of Gon or well Alex.

"Ah alright..." Dr. Leorio said.

"Oh he is here." Kuroro said. It was the blonde haired kid Gon also saw.

"You're here Kurapika. Now we just need to wait for Hisoka and Tonpa." Dr. Leorio said. Kurapika walked to the empty seat beside Kuroro.

"Finally. Hisoka and Tonpa are here so now we can start." Dr. Leorio said. Tonpa sat beside Kurapika and Hisoka sat in the middle which is between Tonpa and Killua.

"Now let's start introducing ourselves since we have a new guest." Dr. Leorio said motioning to Gon.

"I'm Gon and this is Alex." Gon said pointing to the chair on his left.

"Alright. What are things you like to do?" Dr. Leorio asked.

"Alex said he likes to play piano and I like to go outside and run around." Gon said. Dr. Leorio then motioned to the next person.

"I am Killua. I like nothing really..." Killua said. 

"Um alright... Next." Dr. Leorio said.

"I am Hisoka and I enjoy seeing others in pain when I stab them." Hisoka said smiling.

"I am Tonpa and I like looking at myself in the mirror." Tonpa said feeling proud.

"..." The blonde haired kid stayed silent as he looked at the ground.

"This is Kurapika and he likes to read." Kuroro answered for him.

"And you?" Dr. Leorio asked.

"I am Kuroro and I like to read as well." Kuroro answered.

"Okay now we are going to write down on a piece of paper things we hate." Dr. Leorio said as he gave everyone a piece of paper and a pen.

After everybody wrote down what they hate, Leorio decided to allow them to tell what they wrote down.

"Alex and I both hate bad people." Gon said.

"I hate... myself.." Killua mumbled the last part.

"I hate the people I despise. I would love to just tie them up to a chair and start stabbing them multiple times." Hisoka said giggling.

"I hate everyone below me." Tonpa said.

"Kurapika. Please try to say what you hate." Dr. Leorio said. Kurapika continued to look at the ground.

"Kurapika." Kuroro said as he looked at Kurapika.

Kurapika shook his head.

"Kurapika hates murderers. I hate stupid people." Kuroro said.

"My apologies but I have something to do. Please use this time to get along." Dr. Leorio said as he left the room and closed the door.

"Isn't he supposed to help us?" Kuroro asked with anger.

"Yeah but I don't need a low person like him." Tonpa said.

"None of us care." Killua said.

"No one cares about you." Tonpa said.

"Yeah I know..." Killua mumbled.

"I care about you." Gon said to Killua.

"..." Kurapika stayed silent.

"You tired?" Kuroro asked. Kurapika nodded.

"Omg just talk." Tonpa said.

"Don't force him you idiot!" Kuroro yelled.

"It's fine." Kurapika said like he is a robot.

"Oh so you can talk." Tonpa said touching Kurapika's arm. Kurapika slapped his hand away and curing into a ball on his chair.

"Idiot." Kuroro said towards Tonpa.

"What did I do?!" Tonpa yelled.

"Figure it out yourself." Killua said.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired." Kurapika said.

"We should try to get along." Gon said.

"I don't intend to get along with you guys." Kuroro said.

"Well I don't want to get along with you either." Tonpa said.

"Their relationship is going well." Killua said.

"Let's get along guys~ I am bored." Hisoka said.

"There is no way I am getting along with you." Kuroro said as he left the room.

'Kuroro is gone.. I don't want him to get mad at me for following him.. What do I do?' Kurapika thought.

"Where are you going Kurapika~?" Hisoka asked. Kurapika ignored and went to find Kuroro.

"Hmm..." Gon started to think.

"Welp this sucks. I am going to go." Tonpa said as he stood up.

"No! Stay here! We are told that we have to bond!" Gon yelled.

"Those other two dorks left!" Tonpa yelled.

"Let them leave." Killua said.

"Then I should leave!" Tonpa yelled.

"Nope. You definitely need to bond." Killua stated.

"Tch..." Tonpa was getting pissed at these people.

###### 

"Why did you follow me?" Kuroro asked having a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Sorry." Kurapika said. Kuroro looked at Kurapika and sighed.

"Alright alright. Follow me." Kuroro said. Kurapika's eyes lit up. It may not seem like it but he is happy.

"Is there a reason you wanted to follow me?" Kuroro asked.

"I was too scared." Kurapika said.

"Ahh. That's my fault. I should have stayed. Sorry." Kuroro said. Kurapika shook his head.

"Sorry." Kurapika said.

"You got to learn how to stop apologizing for no reason." Kuroro said chuckling.

"Sorry." Kurapika said. Kuroro then pat Kurapika's head then smiled.

###### 

'I have made two new friends. Alex and Killua! They are both very interesting and kind. I guess things are going to be better than I expected...' Gon thought.


	3. Leave the Past Behind and Live the Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon starts to learn much more about Killua which is the start of their great friendship and how Kuroro and Kurapika became best buddies.

### Chapter 2: Leave the Past Behind and Live the Present

'I hate this... Why do I have to bond with people? Two people already left and now I am with these weirdos. I guess Gon is alright since he was the only one who actually talked to me in a kind manner but I don't want to be with these... assholes... I can deal with them but I just hate being here... I don't want to be here but I guess it's better than home. Can I even call it home when I have a controlling ass brother who thinks I am his literal toy... I hate it there... I just want to kill myself. I don't deserve to be here...' Killua thought as Tonpa was complaining about everything.

"Killua you alright?" Gon asked. Killua shook out of his thoughts and simply nodded.

"You can tell me anything." Gon said.

"It's really nothing. You don't have to worry about it." Killua said.

"Hm... Alright... If there is anything bothering you, you can always tell me." Gon said smiling. Killua looked at him and nodded.

"Seriously! That rude ass man and the blondie literally just left like we are nothing but trash! Which is absolutely the opposite! They are the trashy ones!" Tonpa yelled.

"I'm back and what in the world is happening?" Dr. Leorio said as he FINALLY came back. When he came back, he sees Gon and Killua staring at each other like they are having a staring contest, Hisoka just smiling in the corner and Tonpa standing up doing some superman pose.

"First of all, what happened when I was gone? Second, WHERE THE HELL ARE KURORO AND KURAPIKA?!" Dr. Leorio yelled. They all jumped when they heard Dr. Leorio's loud voice and looked at him.

"Jeez! Kuroro and Kurapika always run away! Also, WHAT HAPPENED TO BONDING?! YOU ALL LOOK LIKE YOU DON'T CARE! Well except for Gon and Killua BUT YOU **ALL** NEED TO GET ALONG!" Dr. Leorio yelled.

"I don't need to get along with anyone when I have myself." Tonpa said.

"Calm down.... Okay. It doesn't matter if you don't want to get along with each other or not but it is better to be friends with everybody so there is no war." Dr. Leorio said.

"Dr.Leorio!" A nurse yelled as she came in.

"Yes?" Dr.Leorio asked.

"I found these two walking around." The nurse said angrily as she gently pushed Kuroro and Kurapika in the room. The nurse then left which left Dr.Leorio much more angry.

"WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU GUYS?!" Dr.Leorio asked.

"I got bored so I decided to leave and then Kurapika followed me. We basically just walked around the halls." Kuroro explained.

"Why do you guys always do this..." Dr.Leorio said pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"Oh look who is finally here." Tonpa said.

"At least I am not a jerk." Kuroro said marching towards Tonpa.

"At least I am not trash." Tonpa said.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH! NOBODY WANTS TO HEAR YOUR ANNOYING VOICE!" Kuroro yells as he was about to punch Tonpa in the face. However, before Kuroro could do anything else but raise his arm, Dr.Leorio stopped him.

"No fighting. However, we allow bonding. Group therapy is over. Kuroro and Kurapika, stay here to have an important chat with me." Dr.Leorio said.

Everybody walked out except for Kuroro, Kurapika and Dr.Leorio.

"That was quite crazy..." Gon said.

"That is pretty much how it will be like everyday..." Killua said sighing.

"Hmm... I don't know how feel about that... What do you think Alex?" Gon asked.

"Aw Alex don't feel sad." Gon said.

"..." Killua looked down at the floor.

"Hm. Follow me Killua." Gon said.

"U-um o-okay..." Killua said as he followed Gon.

"What are we doing in your room?" Killua asked.

"Well I feel this is a calming place. Now please Killua. Are you alright?" Gon asked. 

"I told you I'm fine." Killua said. Gon then held Killua's hands.

"I know you aren't. I'm sorry for forcing you but please tell me what's wrong." Gon said. Killua sighed knowing he can't win.

"Fine fine." Killua said.

"Start whenever you want." Gon said. 

"Well... Before I came here... At home... I had a controlling brother. My mother never cared but instead sided with him saying he is doing what is best for me... Though not only is he a controlling older brother but he is manipulative. I always thought he was just protecting me but he was just using me... I was like his doll. I was glad to get out of there... But the only reason I got out of there was because I ran away. I then was found and brought here. I tried to find sharp objects to cut myself with but I was caught and they helped me stop. I am thankful for that but my memories of my brother still come to me. They don't haunt me or make me panic or anything like that but they just make me want to die." Killua explained his story. Gon hugged him.

"Thank you for telling me that. You are a strong person. Be who you want to be and don't let someone control you." Gon said. Killua hugged back.

"Thank you Gon for becoming friends with me." Killua said hugging back.

###### 

"Why do you guys always do this?" Dr.Leorio asked. Kuroro and Kurapika were both sitting on the ground while Dr.Leorio was sitting on a chair in front of them. Kuroro was sitting crossed legged while Kurapika hugged his knees.

"Group therapy is pointless to me." Kuroro said.

"I know you think it's pointless but it definitely helps." Dr.Leorio said.

"I don't care if it helps... I rather have therapy alone." Kuroro said.

"Then how is Kurapika going to function?" Dr.Leorio asked.

"He is the only reason why I even come here in the first place." Kuroro said.

"Yet you always leave which leads him to follow you." Dr.Leorio said.

"I guess you're right..." Kuroro said.

"Thank you. Now please. I would like you to stay for the whole session starting tomorrow." Dr.Leorio said.

"Yes Dr.Leorio..." Kuroro said.

"Now Kurapika. If he ever leaves, you stay." Dr.Leorio said.

"..." Kurapika stayed silent as he was terrified of not being with Kuroro.

"I get you guys are very close friends but Kurapika, you need to learn how to be independent. Yes you are very independent but I mean socially." Dr.Leorio said.

Kurapika simply nodded. He doesn't want to be alone. He wants to be with Kuroro. Kuroro was the only person who made Kurapika feel comfortable.

_"Hello. You seem lonely. I am Kuroro. What is your name?" A tall black haired man said sitting in front of Kurapika in the cafeteria._

_"..." Kurapika stayed silent not knowing what to say._

_"It's okay. No need to tell me your name. I hope we become good friends." Kuroro said smiling. Kurapika then realized this man was a very nice person and trusted him._

_"Sorry... M-my name is K-K-Kurapika." Kurapika said nervously. Kuroro chuckled a bit at Kurapika's awkwardness and found it adorable._

_"I'm glad you told me your name." Kuroro said._

_They both then hung out a lot and got to know a lot about each other. They were inseparable. There were many times where some people bullied them for always being together being stuck like glue but they always end up beaten by Kuroro. Kurapika has always calmed Kuroro down after all those moments. When they have their episodes, they have each other. Kuroro and Kurapika wouldn't wish for a better person because they already found who they love, admire, and always wish to be with._

"Hey Kurapika it's okay." Kuroro said patting Kurapika's head. Kurapika kept looking down.

"I won't leave group therapy. I will stay for the whole session." Kuroro said which made Kurapika look at him with eyes that tell him he is happy.

"There will be times you guys will have to be separated. We think it's best for you guys to learn how to be with others." Dr.Leorio said.

"D-Dr.Leorio! That can't happen!" Kuroro yelled.

"I'm sorry but what's decided by the higher-ups is decided." Dr.Leorio said. He got up and went to the door to leave but before he could leave.

"Starting tomorrow, you guys will be in different group therapy sessions." Dr.Leorio said as he left.

'No no no oh no what do I do?!' Kurapika thought freaking out but then calmed down when he felt a hand on his head.

"Don't worry Kurapika. I am sure you will be okay. Group therapy won't be too long so just be patient." Kuroro said smiling. Kurapika nodded. They both got up and left the room to go back to their own room.

###### 

Gon and Killua were still in Gon's room talking until they heard a large bang outside. They walked outside and found Kuroro banging his head against the wall.

"You alright?" Killua asked.

"No." Kuroro said with anger.

"If you want to talk about it then let's take a seat and talk." Gon said.

"I have to go back to my room soon. I don't have time sorry." Kuroro said walking away.

"What's his problem?" Killua asked.

"I am sure he is just having a rough day." Gon said.

"Yeah..." Killua said.

'Gon. I am glad I have met you. Thank you for becoming my friend. You definitely made a huge turning point in my life.' Killua thought as he put on a genuine smile.


	4. Stay with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the first day in which Kuroro and Kurapika will be separated during group therapy. Kurapika will stay in his group while Kuroro will have to be in a new one. How will they manage to do this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A graphic rape scene.

### Chapter 3: Stay With Me

Kuroro was pissed. He hated how Leorio decided to split them up. He banged his head against wall in anger. Kuroro then heard a voice. He turned around and saw a white haired boy and a blacked haired boy.

'Killua and Gon was it?' Kuroro thought. The white haired kid then decided to speak.

"You alright?" Killua asked.

"No." Kuroro said with anger. He didn't mean to sound angry but he was just not in the best mood right now.

"If you want to talk about it then let's take a seat and talk." Gon said.

"I have to go back to my room soon. I don't have time sorry." Kuroro said walking away. He didn't want to burden people with his problems so he just decided to walk to his room.

Meanwhile Kurapika was curled up by his bed while hugging a pillow tightly.

_"Hey kid... You take a step forward, we will kill your parents right in front of you." A man said while holding a knife close to Kurapika's mom's neck._

_"Stop." Kurapika simply said._

_"Take the kid." The man demaded. Kurapika immediately felt harsh grips on his arms taking him away from his parents. For the first time in his life, he screamed._

_"M-MOM! DAD!" Kurapika yelled. The man then sliced both of his parents' heads off._

_He was terrified. He didn't know what to do. All he saw was a dark room. He was trapped. He tried thinking of ways to escape but he really couldn't think of anything which resulted him going into a panic attack._

_'Mom... Dad... It's my fault. It's my fault. IT'S MY FAULT! IF I HAVE NOT BEEN A COWARD AND JUST KICKED THAT MAN THEN I COULD HAVE SAVED YOU!' Kurapika yelled in his head while gripping on his hair tightly. The man and his gang then came towards Kurapika. He sat there waiting. The man came towards him with a smirk on his face._

_"Your parents worked for us. They got the money from working for us. However... they owed me something. They never gave it... They received their punishments but oh they don't know their punishments aren't over." The man said licking his lips seductively. Kurapika just stared at the man being confused yet horrified of what he has just heard._

_"So you killed them just because of that?" Kurapika asked._

_"Yes. They owed us a million dollars since they stole something valuable from us. However, they never gave the one million dollars and never returned the stolen item." The man said._

_"Why am I here then?" Kurapika asked._

**GRAPHIC SCENE:**

_"To continue their punishments." The man said. Kurapika was confused. He didn't know what to do for certain but he knew this wasn't going to turn out good. The man unzipped his own pants and held onto his member. Kurapika has never felt this much fear before._

_"Now obey me or else." The man said. All Kurapika did was nod. The man then held his member towards Kurapika's mouth._

_"Suck it." The man demanded. Kurapika obeyed. He then immediately got the man's member out of his mouth and coughed._

_"You are very vulnerable right now. That turns me on..." The man said. He then started stripping Kurapika slowly feeling entertained by seeing Kurapika's bare skin. The man then turned Kurapika around making him lie on his stomach with his bottom up and forced his member in him. He turned Kurapika around once again and kept doing the same thing feeling pleasured and satisfied. The only thing he was disappointed about is how Kurapika didn't react at all._

**Graphic Scene Over.**

Kurapika gripped onto his hair tightly while shoving his face on his pillow. He hated every moment of that. He wish he had said something. He wished he wasn't a coward.

'Kuroro...' Kurapika thought. He then started screaming while trying to rip out his hair. The nurses came in dripping onto his wrists to make him stop but Kurapika only wanted Kuroro.

###### 

Kuroro walked around the place trying to relax his mind from everything but then he heard a loud scream. It startled him but he exactly knew where the scream was from. He started running towards the source of the scream and saw the nurses holding him trying to make him stop. 

"Let go!" Kuroro yelled.

"Calm down Kurapika! Everything will be alright!" The nurse yelled. Kurapika couldn't hear anything. He tried covering his ears but realized his wrists are being held by the nurses. Kuroro pushed the nurses away and held Kurapika's shoulders.

"Kurapika. It's me Kuroro. Breathe." Kuroro said. Kurapika looked at Kuroro and relaxed. Kuroro was one of the only things that could make him calm.

###### 

"W-What happened?" Gon asked.

"Someone screamed." Killua said.

"Is that normal?" Gon asked.

"Doesn't happen often." Killua said.

"Who would scream?" Gon asked.

"Kurapika. There are times he screams because of something." Killua said.

"I hope he is okay." Gon said. Killua nodded. Dr.Leorio was then seen running in the halls and ran past Gon and Killua.

"D-Dr. Leorio." Gon said.

"Too late." Killua said.

"Where is he going?" Gon asked.

"To Kurapika. He is one of the only people here who can calm him down including Kuroro." Killua said.

"I really hope he feels better." Gon said.

"He will no worries. It does give us quite the scare to hear him scream but Kuroro and Dr. Leorio are there to help him." Killua said.

"Okay. Alex, want to go out for a walk with Killua and I?" Gon asked. Alex nodded.

"Yay!" Gon yelled. Killua, Gon and Alex then walked around the place and even went outside for fresh air.

###### 

"Is he okay!?" Dr. Leorio yelled running to Kurapika.

"Don't worry. He is just sleeping on Kuroro's shoulder." A nurse said. Dr. Leorio sighed feeling relieved. He and the nurses then went outside to leave them be.

'I am glad I met you Kuroro... I want you to stay with me till the very end...' Kurapika thought.


End file.
